Tails Mansion
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: A fusion of Sonic and Mario. Tails won a Mansion contest but he never enter it. Tails soon finds it cover with ghost and that Sonic was taken prisoner! With the help of a new friend,Tails search the Mansion to rescue Sonic. I getting no more ghost for this story. So it done until I get more ghost.


**Phantom Fan 21 Pretests**

**An Sonic-Mario Fusion Story**

Our story starts in a dark forest where no living thing can be fond. Then a light stone though the darkness. the light was soon trance back to an flashlight hold by an fox, but this is no normal fox, this fox stand up right and wear shoes and had two tails.

**Starting Miles"Tails"Prower In  
**

The fox name is Miles Prower but know as Tails to friends. He takes out an map that he got in the mail that said he won an Mansion contest, but don't recall entering one. Tails follow the map with his finger that stop at the end. "Huh." Tails said and look up. Tails sees an spooky mansion as the thunder cracks as the title appears...

**Tails Mansion**

Tails look worried as he walk up to the steps and climb up them. Tails reach the door and slowly open the door. He peek inside and said,"Hello?" and turn on his flashlight. Tails steps in the rest of the way and shuts the door. Tails move his flashlight around and sees an door cover in thorns vines. Next to the door he sees two stairs ways leading to the next floor. Tails climb up those stairs and try to open the double doors. "Rats, lock." Tails morn and went back down stairs thinking he was at the wrong mansion. As soon he reach the doors leading back outside, Tails stop and turns around slowly. Tails see an orange mist floated in the middle of the room. Tails watch as the mist drops an key then fly's to the upper floor and goes though the double doors that he try early. Tails walk up to the key and pick it up. Tails look at the key then the double doors. Tails walk back up stairs and put the key in the keyhole. Tails turns the key and hears an..."Click!" He takes the key out and slowly and shakily reach for the knob. Tails open the door and walks inside.

Tails put away his flashlight and tiptoes across the room shaking. Just as Tails turns to see where he going, an ghost pop out in front of him. "YEAGHHHHHHH!" Tails scream as he fell back and craws back to get away from the ghost. Then the ghost grab it's head like it was in pain. Tails look behind the ghost to see an skunk with an vacuum trying to catch the ghost. But the ghost over power the Skunk and drag him across the room before deliver an uppercut to him knocking him away. The ghost laugh and disappear. Tails run up to the man and ask,"Are you alright?" "Ouch", the Skunk said, "that got to take an few live works out of me." The Skunk stands up and then said, "Oh how rude of me, I'm Professor David Skunk and I catch ghost to studied them, and you are?" Tails didn't have time to answer as the ghost the scare him return with two more ghost. "Oh this looks bad. Follow me icky spit!" the professor said and he and Tails ran out of the mansion.

Tails and the Professor stop at an small shack. Inside, Tails saw that the shack was really an lab. "Welcome to the Ghost Hunting and Search Lab, or GHS lab for short." Tails look around the lab.(A/N I'm not very good of making up an lab so use you mind OK?) He turns back to the Professor as he said, "Now what did you said your name was again?" "Oh it's Miles Prower but my friends call me Tails." Tails answer. "Tails huh?" the Professor said to himself. "Well what brings you here Tails?" he ask. Tails show him the note that he won an free Mansion but told him he never entered. The Professor nod and said, "That mansion may look old but it appear an few days ago so you have been trick." "This was an Trick?" Tails ask himself. "Now that I think about it I saw an blue hedgehog rush in without stopping to chat." Tails look up in surprise. "That was Sonic!" he yell. "Sonic? as in Sonic the Hedgehog?" The Prof ask. "Yeah he my best friend." Tails said. "I don't believe it! You're friends with the hero of the plant Sonic the Hedgehog?" The Prof ask. Tails nod and then points at the vacuum and ask, "What that?" The Professor walk up to it and said, "It's my greatest invention, The Ghost Catcher 3000!" He pick it up and give it to Tails. Tails saw straps that goes over his shoulder and an hook to put his flashlight on. After putting on, the Professor mention to follow him and Tails did.

Tails look around the room he was in. It look like an cellar with steel doors hole on the floor. Tails brings up the Ghost Seeker that the Professor give him earlier. Tails note it look like an handhold game system. Then the Professor show up on it. "Alright Tails if you are going to save Sonic you need my Ghost Catcher 3000." He said. "Now first I want you to get use to the Ghost Catcher 3000. Let it rip!" He said. Tails took the nose of the Ghost Cather 3000 and turn it on. Tails felt that he was shucking in all the air in the room. After a while he stop and the Professor show up on the Ghost Seeker. "Hmm, not bad Tails, now let's try to catch so ghosts!, as you know ghosts like dark rooms so they hate light." He said. "So how do I catch them?" Tails ask? "Use your flashlight to stun them then it catching time." The Professor said. Then the lights turn off. Tails took out his flashlight and was about to turn it on when the Professor spoken up, "Tails don't turn on your flashlight yet, let the ghost come to you, when it is close to you surprise it. You find it was better then listen to him rant about it." Tails wait and soon saw a ghost. Tails wanted to run but thought to himself_ 'do it for Sonic'_. Tails let it come close to him and turn on his flashlight. Then surrender flash of light stun the ghost. Tails quickly put his flashlight away and started to sunk the ghost up. It try to get away but Tails fought back. "Come on Tails fight with all you got." the Professor quickly got an idea. He begin to spin his tails together push himself back. The ghost lost the fight and was sunk in the Ghost Catcher 3000. The lights turn back on as Tails put the nose away. "Nicely done Tails!" The Professor cheer. "Thanks Prof." Tails said."You might have trouble catching the ghost in the Mansion,they will keep coming until you catch all of them." He warn him. "How about a little rest before you head off to the Mansion?" he ask noticed that Tails was tried. Tails nods and sat down.

Later Tails walk back to the mansion as Professor wave to him and wish him good luck. Tails once again walk up the stairs and open the door and peek in. Like before he ask, "Hello?" and turn on his flashlight.

* * *

Phantom Fan 21 here, I know everyone has their own ideas and this one is my. I don't own Luigi's Mansion or the music. They belong to Nintendo and I don't own Sonic or Tails. They belong to Sega. I do own Professor David Skunk. And I'm leavening the galley ghost that Tails catch to you, the readers. Tell the ghost name, how he or she die and what weakness they have. I'll use three in the next chapter but if I don't get any galley ghost then I stop working on this story. I like to get this story done as soon as I can. Thanks. Until then "Gota Juice."

Music-Luigi's Mansion  
Dark Rooms  
Professor 's Lab  
Training room


End file.
